


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Six

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [46]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Six




End file.
